Madan no Tsukaima to Zero no Vanadis
by ralf07
Summary: This will be a Madan no Ou to Vanadis and Zero no Tsukaima Crossover. here are the summary. a Holy crusade begun as the war between human and Elves break out. admits that a disaster strike Halkeginia. the World gate spell went wrong. Saito and the other cast off to another world. a world in which Noble does not equal to mage. how would he fair against another fantasy like world...
1. Chapter 1

Ralf07 here with yet another story even though there still many unfinished fic. In fact none of my story have completed at all. Anyway… I decide to write another Crossover of Zero no Tsukaima fic and here I am.

This time it was a Crossover with Madan No Ou no Vanadis… I'm not sure whether the reader have even heard the story so I tried to make it easier to understand for those who never even know the series ever existed.

Unlike my other fic it was hard to find information for this series except from the light novel itself so I probably add something myself so you can say this is kind of AU in a way.

Before we begin for those let me apologized for many grammatical and punctuation error that I'm sure you will discovered in this fic. I'm not sure how much I improve but I have to admit there still much error in every chapter I wrote.

Without further ado let begin.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zero no Tsukaima and Madan no Ou to Vanadis. It belongs to their respective owner.

* * *

On a Desert with a scorching heat one could see two group no… rather than a group it would not be exaggerated to called them an army. An army made of human forming a formation on one side. the number exceed of what normally an army should have. If one were to count the number of people there the number could easily exceed ten million.

Meanwhile on the other side only have about a hundred thousand of people but the difference of this group of army was made up entirely of Elf. In the middle of the sky the Battalion of Dragon knight had already prepared to move and so were battleship.

Thus… the Holy crusade has begun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Somewhere in the main Battleship.

Clang! Clang!

The sound of a shackle can be heard as I continued struggling trying to break free from shackle at both of my hand. Even so… the chain doesn't shown to be damaged at all no matter how much I tried smashing it at the concrete wall.

My guess is that the chain must somehow enhanced by some sort of magic making it more durable than usual. If only I could find something that could act as a weapon I might have a chance to break free but doesn't seem like there any. Knowing that guy he must have removed anything that could act as a weapon from my vicinity.

Now how do I get out of here….

*Taptap*

As I was pondering what to do I can hear a foot step approaching. I settled down for a moment as I wait for the owner of the footstep.

"ya, long time no see." from beyond the prison where I am stood Julio as he look at me.

"Sure… the last time we met was when you knock me out which I don't know when." My tone was sarcastic for sure. It was without a doubt his fault that I was in this kind of state in the first place.

"oya… I seems to be hated." He said trying to sound sad but his smiling face just make it fail.

"oi… why am I in this kind of state? What did I do to deserve this?" I ask him trying to play ignorance but I think I have a good idea why I was chain in this prison.

"hahaha… there no need to play dumb. This won't happen if you didn't learn the truth about the Shaitan gate…" he said as he look at me his face full of smile as usual which make it harder to know his true feeling.

"So you knew... But how- wait… maybe there is a void spell that could read mind?" if that the case than it obvious. I was ready to feign ignorance so that I could get the news to Henrietta. If she knew that the whole Shaitan Gate thing was a lie than this war must be stop at once.

"hm… not exactly correct but well I leave it to your imagination. Anyway… I think it time for me to leave. Your friend right there seems like she would woke up anytime soon and I don't think it would be a good idea for me to be here when that happened." Julio said as he looks at the unconscious girl not too far from me.

"Wait! At least tell me what exactly Shaitan Gate is!" I shout but Julio just ignore me as he walk away leaving the prison.

Damn… I hope Louise and Tiffa is safe. I look at the still unconscious girl not too far from me. The girl was if I have to say a pretty girl which a hair almost like Tiffa and her ears was pointy but unlike Tiffa she is a Full blood elf. The only thing that differentiate her from Tiffa was their Breast... I'm not thinking this in a perverted way mind you. Anyway… the girl was flat… for an Elf she is rather flat. I don't think I ever met any Elf as flat as her.

*Twitch*

For some reason she twitch in her sleep every time I think about Flat. Did she hear what I was thinking right now? no… that was just my imagination.. After all the girl still unconscious.

Her name if I'm not mistaken was Fatima I think. She was task with chasing after me, Tiffa and Lukshanna by the order of the Elves and I have to say if Tiffa doesn't summon me at that time she would things would end up worse. That girl was using a gun for god sake! Not the kind that Agnese use but a Handgun. Lukshanna once brag that elves technology was much more advance than human well the human In this world at least. I guess that much was true if they could recreate a gun. Given time and the right environment I'm sure they could catch up with the Earth technology in just a matter of time. Not to mention with their magic they could even surpassed the earth technology. Of course this won't be happening with how the Elves have coop up in the middle of desert. They need to broaden their horizon if they want the technology to advance.

Anyway… why the heck am I thinking about the advancement of technology at this kind of time. There must be something wrong with me. it feel like an Alternate version of me which is a Mad scientist seems to be affecting me somehow.

Back to the story… I managed to beat the two companion that came with Fatima and I thought I knock down her as well but who knows that the girl could be persistent as she chase us deep inside the Dragon cave.

The story goes like this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Flashback'

"huff… huff… there no way for you to run… now give yourself up and die right here." the girl Fatima said as she point her gun at us.

Bang! Clang!

"Oi! NOT EVEN WARNING SHOT!" I shout as I swung Derf using a Battoujutsu I unsheathe Derf at light speed as I cut the bullet in two with ease. But still how could she just aim at us without even giving some sort of warning shot? This elves need to learn some firearm rule… not that I know what this firearm rule is.

"H-how-"she seems to left speechless as I easily block her bullet using a sword.

"heh… you sure are persistent Flat chest Elves-chan. But you can't beat me with just a mere gun." At my word her body starts to shake. Although I may look confident even I'm not sure if I could defend myself forever. To defend from a gun using a sword one would need to be in a highest state of concentration and for some reason I feel this calming effect in myself ever since I form a contract with Tiffa.

"F-flat C-chest you say…"

Bang! Clang! Another shot was block.

"heh… I told you it use-"

Bang! Bang! Bang! Clang! Clang! Clang!

"AT LEAST LET ME FINISH TALKING!" this girl sure is impatient.

"S-saito-san… I don't think you should provoke her any further." Tiffa said behind me. but this is necessary for our survival. Thanks to her for losing composure it was easy for me to predict the path of the Bullet as I deflect them easily. Am I cool or what!

"heh… did you run out of Bullet already… well that can't be help after all with a Breast like that there will be no place to hide a Bull-"

*Spark" lightning start to run through her body. Crap! I think I went overboard! I forgot that this girl was an Elves and Elves mean that she can use Firstborn magic which isnt a good idea In this situation.

*Vroom* a blast of lightning shoot out from her body as it head at us. before it could hit us I raised Derf as I or rather Derf absorb the lightning within him.

"Phew… that was close- Guahhh!" I thought it already over but this time she summons a large block of ice above her. "oi! Do you want to cause a cave in! if that kind of attack was used in the cave it would surely cause a cave in for sure!" I tried to reason with her but doesn't seems like it would work.

"no one… no one call me a Flat Chesttt!"

"THAT YOUR REASON!" I can't believe someone could be out of control for just for calling her Flat Chest. Even louise… well I guess she will cast the Explosion right there if someone call her that even if it mean getting buried. Are all Flat chest people is this kind of character?

"Partner, Use that!" Derf word brings me back to realities. Guess I have no choice huh…

*Spark!* a lightning start to run through Derf and at the same time a large block of ice was shoot at us.

"Saito-san!" I can hear Tiffa shout behind me but I can't hesitate here.

Ok for an attack it need a name so let call this attack…

[Spark Slash!]

*Bzzt* with a lightning Enhance Derf I slash through the block of ice like it was nothing… around me lightning shoot out destroying the remain of Ice as they were reduced to a smaller pieces.

Heh… never thought that this ability would be useful. It one of the Derf ability that he just remember. He can change his own element property based on the Element that was absorbed previously. In this case since I just absorb a lightning based attack I could then use the element itself from Derf. Of course it only limited to the previous element. For example if he absorb a fire element and next he absorb wind Element he can change his property to Wind not Fire.

Not only that it power also limit to how many element it absorb for example with just a Dot class magic the power would also be weak but if it was a Square class magic Derf will be able to unleash many more strong attack. the downside of it is that for example if Derf first absorb Square class Fire magic and then he absorb a Dot class wind magic all the accumulate fire element will be gone and he will only be left with the power level of Dot wind magic. But if it was the same element it fine as the power will only build up but if it too much it might cause Derf to break like last time so I have to be careful on that.

Anyway… back to the current situation…

"Eh? What did I do just now…" she doesn't even remember what she did! I make a mental note not to call her flat chest her if we're ever in a place that could cause a cave in. "ah… I have to-"

*thud* the sound of her flesh hitting the ground.

"yare… yare… that seems to be a close call." Julio appear from behind her and it seems that he just knock her out with a back of his sword.

"J-julio… what are you doing here? no… how are you even in this kind of place?" how the heck did he appear in this place with is deep in the ocean.

"haha… I'm sure you have a lot of question but before that…" Julio bring out an some sort of orb out of his pocket before muttering. "Sleep!"

And just like that I feel dizzy. The last thing I remember was Julio smilling face and the glowing rune on his Forehead.. Wait… on his forehead? Isnt that Myoz- my thought stop there as everything went black.

'Flashback end'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That how it end up like this. after that when I woke up I found myself shackle up to this chain meanwhile the Flat chest Elves seems to be sleeping peacefully with her hand bound behind that is.

*Twitch*

Oh… another twitch. It seems she really react to the word. Better be careful not to wake her- oh… seems like she awake already.

"ugh…" she woke up groggily and then stop as she noticed me. oi wave at her but she only look at me with her eyes half open. Guess she still half asleep despite the fact that both her hand was bound behind her back, how carefree can this girl be?

"oi.. wake up… sleepy head… or else your Flat Chest will stop growing." At the word her eye suddenly snap wide open In an instant as she glared at me.

"Who are you calling Flat Che- eh? I can't move my hand." she tried to move her hand and that when she noticed that her hand was currently bound. How slow could this girl be? Anyway now what I gotten a good look at her noticed that her face seems to be similar to Louise… well if you change her hair colour to pink and her ear to a human one I bet you could get another clone of Louise easily could it be coincidence or maybe she have some connection with Louis hm… then again she is an Elves and Louise a Human … so there no way they could be a connection between her and Louise. I must be imagining things.

"w-what are you looking at? Is there something on my face." the girl again struggle to move her hand as she tried to check whether it was really something on her face.

"No... There nothing on your face… I just feel like staring at your cute face that all." anyone who look the same as Louise are cute in my book. If someone said she wasn't cute then that person was heretic and I gladly cut them down.. gah… I seems to be thinking something dangerous just now.

"W-what are you saying at times like this! I wont be fool by a human word!" she seems flutter and for some reason as she blush. Sigh… I really want to see Louise right now. I wonder what she's doing right now?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 day… 10 days had already passed since the holy crusade begin and what was once a Desert was changed to something that doesn't even look like a desert at all. With a tree growing from the ground as a human body pierced by a tree branch decorated the tree. Not only that a sea of Water fill the area as it drown a dozen of human. On the other side there was a wall of fire as it burns any human who got near them.

An arrow flew above as it was aim at the Elf but all the arrow was easily deflect by the wall of Wind form by the Elves. The human was mercilessly slaughter but even so they still keep fighting as the Elves also took some damaged. While human have advantage in number it was useless against the might of Firstborn magic. Even so… for the Elves who have less in number some of them had start to become fatigue for fighting without a rest with give human some chances even so… one elves alone was enough to ward of a hundred of human like it was nothing.

in mid air the battle was different. With the help of Julio mass producing a new type of Canon human gain an advantage over Elf while the Elf Firstborn magic was render useless the further away they are from the land. Even so… they managed to hold back the human from advancing.

"Enemy from behind!" one of the Elves shout and sure enough as all of a sudden a hole rip open the space behind them as a human army past through it. one by one the Elves who was caught off guard being slaughtered and then a sound of breaking glass can be heard as a Spell [Counter] which is use to guard them from human spell was broken due to the confusion. And then…. A bright light start to cover the area where they are as an Explosion occurred.

*KABOOMMM!* Both Elf and the human was engulfed by the light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huff…. Huff…" Louise stood panting as she watches what happened. She… with her own hand… she just kill all the Elves like there was nothing. Louise hand still tremble as she held the wand on her hand.

"Good… that should give us the opening we need. All unit Charge!" Vittorio have the command as the army start to move in formation killing any elves in their way.

"I've done what you want so return Saito back!" Louise glare at Vittorio with a face full of hatred. She doesn't have a choice in this. if she didn't do it Saito might get killed and that something she cant let happen no matter what.

"Please release Saito-san… I beg you…" the Half Elves Tiffania was also begging Vittorio… after using the boy as a Hostage Vittorio managed to get the two to work for him. what they didn't know that the boy was kept somewhere in the ship. Now that the Four Void user had gather he will need a full set of familiar to unleash a true void but alas now is not the time.

Just he thought this a Tremor shook the land and then a Four Giant figure appear. Each Giant represent the four Element with Fire, Wind, Water ande Earth on the Elves side the Giant crush a thousand of human in just one strike.

Some of the soldier tried to escape but it was useless in the face of the mighty Giants. Thousand Giant Golem appear as they face against the Four Giants but none of them was a match for the four even with their massive number.

"It is time." Vittorio mutter as his body start giving out a soft glow so were Louise and Tiffania and Yossette who was standing not too far from them. the four Ruby also let out a glow together with the four Void item.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"w-what is this?" suddenly both of the rune on my body start to glow as I feel power surging out from the rune.

"w-what happened to your body!?"Fatima seems a little freak out but I can see she seems worried. Although it only been a five days we know each other but being together all the time only make our bond much stronger. Of course we weren't always together as Julio sometimes visit us to gave us some food to eat and take care of some Business… I can say that out loud! Anyway… the fact that the rune is glowing seems to me that something must have happened outside. I wouldn't know considering I don't even know where I am but judging by the constant shaking I seems to be in some sort of ship.

I wonder what exactly happened outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*zuinnnn*

A large energy start gathering in the sky… even one who is not a mage could feel the energy and they could tell it was something that could only be described as the Power of the God shine through the sky. Even the light of the sun was overshadowing by the light of the energy.

*Zwoosh*

The light expands as it covers the whole battlefield in an instant. Both Elves and human alike cover they eyes from the intense light by instinct.

A moment passed as they regain their sight and what had been a four Standing Giant was nowhere to be seen. The four Giant was eliminated by the light in the sky. Seeing that the Giant was no longer morale for the human increased as they continued their marching.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Henrietta watch from above the sky as their army continued marching killing the Elves. Is this really a good thing? She want ask someone but she was a queen and a queen can't act by their personal emotion alone. She learn that the hard way during the war with Albion… because of her personal feeling she had sent many soldier to their death… and even that boy almost died during the war.

"Your majesty." A messenger came to her bringing what appear to be a document. "There a document from Prime Minister Marzarin and it appear to be something important." The messenger said as he present the letter to her.

"Thank you. You may go now." she dismissed the soldier and as soon as she was alone she open up the document as she read it. it seems that it had already begun. Marzarin report was that there was a sudden increase of activities of a Windstone beneath the Capital of Tristain. It could be a year, a month a few days or even today… at this rate Tristain will turn into the same kind of floating island as Albion and Fire Dragon Mountain.

It seems this is it. She was a queen and because of that she have to act for her people best interest and right now the only way to save her people was use this switch that could be find in the Shaitan gate. Before that she would have to get through the Elf first. If thing could be solve peacefully than she would take the choice but the problem is they have no time. By the time the Elves even agreed to coexist with human Halkeginia would probably have been turn to ruin already.

Yes.. this her choice as a queen of Tristain. But… if it was that boy Saito… who had already save her so many times she can imagine he would said "you should just do what you want. If you don't want to do it then don't do it." something like that. yes… he would definitely would said something like that and just imagining it make her smile. She wants to at least hear it… the word from Saito…

Anyway… Henrietta was rather suspicious of Vottorio movement. The fact that he was keeping Louise and Tiffania was rather suspicious but when he told her that it would be better for the void mage to be together she doesn't raise anymore question about that. now that she thought about it again it was rather suspicious.

Perhaps she ought to at least make contact with Louise. she had tried to request to meet with Louise before but was rejected saying that a void mage have to concentrated but she feel like he have some other motive. Maybe it would be better to meet Louise secretly. Henrietta finally made up her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gah… my eyes! I can't see!"

"I can't move my legs!"

"OI! His wound wouldn't stop Bleeding!"

This is a medical room. any injured soldier was taken here though the number of casualities was higher with leave many of Water mage use up all their will power.

Siesta had done everything she can. she had cook, clean, and even help an a few injured soldier. This is a Battlefield it was not a place for her but she feel like she have to do something while everyone was fighting. The only think she could do was cook and clean and she intent to do just that.

As long as she could be of help she would do it and her most important reason was to see her Master again. She had heard that saito was writhing in the army but so far she doesn't even see his silhouette yet. she felt disappoint and relief at the same time. Disappoint that she can't see Saito but relief that Saito wasn't injured.

Louise and Tiffania was taken somewhere and it not somewhere a maid like her could go wandering around.

As she was working Siesta suddenly noticed a group of familiar people. It was easy to spot considering that the uniform they wear was none other than Tristain magic academy. What did they doing there? Siesta deeling curious tried to approach them.

"So… this is where Saito being captive huh…" the voice which she recognize as Guiche spoke and when Siesta heard that she practically jump to the group.

"Saito was kidnapped!" her sudden appearance startled the group.

"gah.. Don't startle us like that… um… you are Saito maid Siesta was it?" Guiche who tried to gather his composure ask Siesta for confirmation.

"That doesn't matter! What do you mean Saito was kidnapped!?" Siesta ignored him as she ask him about Saito. Normally a commoner talking like that to a Noble would not be tolerated but Saito personality seems to had rub on them as they doesn't even feel angry at Siesta rudeness. After all no one is as rude to the noble other than Saito.

"Eh? W-what do you mean by that?" Guiche said but his eyes were on anything but her which clearly said he was hiding something.

"Tell me!" Siesta said without her realizing it with a commanding tone which causes Guiche and the other to cower a bit. If it about Saito she have the right to know.

"guh… guess we can't hide it anymore… well you see.." and so Guiche start explaining the situation. apparently they receive an anonymous information about Saito being kidnapped and was held in the ship where the pope was in.

By the ship he meant the ship that had been floating in the rear without involving in a fight. It was the ship where Louise and Tiffania had been taken to just now.

"The course clear, now the time." Suddenly appearing was a short girl with a blue hair. Her name was Tabitha and she was the queen of the Gallia if not for her twin sister she would still be on the throne right about now.

When hearing Tabitha word the other nod at each other.

"yosh… we Undine knight will not abandon our Vice commander. Let us save him with all our strength." Guiche said as the other follow with a cry.

"L-let me come to…" Siesta said as Tabitha turn to look at her without a word.

"…" she stares at her before finally saying. "I am Saito knight… I will save him." Tabitha word was simple but for the maiden in love Siesta could feel something is rising up with in her.

"I-I could fight to." Siesta declared as she raised the frying pan as if guarding her body.

"Um… are you really serious on using that as a wea- never mind." What Guiche want to said was lost by the spark that appear… well there not really a spark but as the two girl stare at each other it as if a spark was dancing between them.

"Come." Tabitha said simply as Sylphid who had been besides her lowering her back as if telling them to ride it. of course not all of the group could ride in Sylphid so it was decide that Tabitha, Siesta, Guiche, Reynald, and Malicorne would be coming though Malicorne look like he doesn't want to but the decision have been made so there nothing he could do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the war had already start… sigh… I wish it wouldn't come to this." Colbert mutters as he look up on the sky from Ostland. Colbert felt powerless as he can't even stop a war which would lead to million death. Right now there nothing he could do except making sure that his student was safe- where are they?

they all gone… beside miss Zerbst he can't seems to find them anywhere.

"Miss Zerbst do you know where the other student is?" he asks the only person here hoping that she know something.

"Come on… let forget about them… why don't you an i…" Kirche tried to flirt but Colbert only replied with a stern face.

"I'm serious here… where are the other student?" he ask again at this Kirche turn to a pout.

"Ceh… your no fun. Well if you're talking about the Undine knight together with Tabitha they left long ago." They left? Where could they be goin- no. before there was some anonymous information telling Saito had been kidnapped but Colbert had stop them from acting recklessly. After all it could be a trap to lure them.

He has no choice but to chase after them it seems. And with that Colbert pilot the Ostland as he head for the battlefield.

* * *

Okay… I think that all for this chapter. I don't want my first chapter to be to long so I will stop the story here. Damn for a prologue it sure is long and we don't even get to the crossover part yet. anyway…as you can see this story continues from what happened at Volume 20 with slight variation on my own. For example Derf new ability was something I just thought of.

And in case you wonder who Fatima is she appear during volume 20 and since there not much information about her beside there a picture of her I based her personality from the picture so you can also say she kinda like an Oc who is not an Oc.

This will be of course harem…. well as usual my policy is despite it being a harem that doesn't mean it will have a Harem ending though.

Anyway… since the Madan no Ou no Vanadis is always center on war I want to tried to writing about a war myself and I have to admit I seems to fail miserably. I'm not really knowledgeable with Military strategy and stuff so this is what coming out from my imagination. I guess I the only way for me to improve is by continuing writing it till I get used to it. Forgive me from that.

I think that all from me… though I have to say first don't expect me to update this chapter quickly as I'm still focusing on 'Familiar of Devil' so… please review and tell me what you think about this story… well I don't think there much to say in the first place but oh well.

See you later.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

*Swoosh*

Not too far from the battleship where Vittorio is, a group of Dragon knight made up of Elves flew slowly as they got near the ship.

Despite the fact that they were surrounded by Human battleship none of them open fired at the Elves. This is due to the Wind magic that allows them to conceal their presence from the view. It a high level Firstborn magic that completely erased their presence from other unless they got close to them.

The reason for them to employ this tactic is simple. By killing the one who instigated this war in the first place the elves will be victorious automatically and right now their target only a hundred meter from their position.

Normally they could easily blow a Battleship away with Ancient magic but due to the fact that there are far above the ground their Firstborn magic weaken drastically which is the reason they cannot conjure a high level spell while in mid-air.

"Found him." One of the elves spoke as he surveyed where Vittorio is.

"That's him all right." Another Elves said to confirm they statement.

"Oh... what luck… the other two with him match the description of the void user that we got from that Gandalfr." Another one said as he noticed another two girls with him. Normally one would think it weird for a leader to be with only two girls but the Elves doesn't waste any time as they dive to where Vittorio is. As long as they could kill him this war will be over-

Or so they though as all of a sudden the Dragon stop causing the Elves to lose Balance almost topple them over but they managed to regain Balance.

"What happened?" one of the Elves ask while still trying to regain control of his Dragon.

"It- Gaaahh!" before another could answer the Dragon start attacking each other or rather they were attacking the rider of other Dragon. Some were killed while some fell from their Dragon.

"What kind of Devil trick is this." The leader of the group despite the loss control of his Dragon still managed to regain his Balance. But only for a moment as without him noticing a Blade pierced his body without warning.

"sigh… I don't want to dirty my blade but I guess I have no choice." A voice can be heard from behind the Elves but.

"y-you… Winda- Guh!" before he could finish his word the blade was pull causing a blood to sprout out from his body as he fall from the Dragon without another word.

"I have to say though Ancient magic really is terrifying. If not for me able to hear your Dragon voice you might have succeed on claiming Vittorio-sama life right about now." A blond hair male with a Moon eye said with a smile on his face as he sheath his blade back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*Cling* the sound of the Chain being Pull can be heard but despite that it still doesn't show any sign of damaged.

"oi… why don't you try helping me for once. Since you look free and all." I said to my prisonmate which unlike me have free reign over her hand and leg. I wonder why they leave her like that but keep me tied up like this. I thought elf is much more dangerous than human.. talk about a weak security.

"Shut up…. I'm trying to concentrated here…" looking at her she seems to be doing something as her eyes closed as she start muttering something.

A moment later her shoulder slump as nothing happened.

"Sigh… no good. I can't feel any Spirit power in here at all." She said. Firstborn magic unlike Mage who relied on their willpower to cast a spell they need to relied on the power of spirit to use it.

The higher the compability with the spirit the stronger a Firstborn magic one could unleash and in Halkeginia the Elves seems to be the first in Rank follow by the Vampire though I haven't met any Vampire yet while in Halkeginia so I don't know how strong they are.

"Don't you have anything that could be used as a weapon?" I ask hopefully. Gandalfr is useless if I don't have any weapon at hand. Speaking of weapon I wonder where they put Derf… but he definitely must be nearby.

Why? Because it the rule in Rpg for an equipment to be nearby when one were strip out of it.

"I wonder what happened outside. The light from the Devil rune is making me worried." Fatima said with a worried expression. By devil Rune he must be my Gandalfr and Lifdrasir rune. Just now all of a sudden the rune suddenly starts glowing without warning as I can feel something surging out from it.

I have a bad feeling about this but there nothing I could do considering I was chain here in the prison. Not to mention this Bastard chain was hard to break.

As the both of us stuck in the prison cell suddenly a footstep can be heard approaching. Fatima hearing that went on guard but it wasn't necessary considering with her weapon taken and her Ancient magic seal there nothing she can do in this situation.

The same could be said for me so all I could hope that this footstep is a footstep of an allied not an enemy… of course there no way something like that could really happen….

"Ya… sorry for the wait…"

…or not.

"Guiche?"

Standing outside the prison gate was the last person I expect to be here. Now… maybe being in the prison for five days straight had caused me to went crazy. Of all people that came to my rescue it was Guiche. Is the world coming to an end?

"We're here to you know."

Oh… it seems he wasn't alone. Malicorne and Reynald also here.

*Swoosh*

In an instant the prison bar was cut in pieces by a razor sharp wind and appearing with her cloak flutter by the wind was none other than Tabitha.

"Are you ok-"

"Saito-san!" before Tabitha could finish her word another girl ran to me with a hug and due to both of my hand being in shackle my head was buried in her chested.

Waa… although it wasn't as big as Tiffa it still feel good… wait a sec!

"S-siesta?! What are you doing here?"

After I managed to bring my head out of her breast with a bit of reluctant I ask her this. Guiche is something but for someone like Siesta who cant use magic or even fight… it not a place for her to be.

Meanwhile Tabitha was looking at Siesta and then on her own chest repeatly… and… she look depressed for some reason… only for a moment before she went to where the shackle is and with using a Windblade spell she completely cut the Shackle that bind me to the wall.

Finally I can move freely and just as I was about to said anything a scream interrupt me.

"Gah! T-t-t-t-t-there an Elf here!"

Meanwhile Fatima who was able to gone unnoticed was noticed by Guiche and his reaction is what I expected considering how scared of a Human in Halkeginia of an Elf and add to the fact that Fatima was looking at them cautiously just make her scarier in his eyes.

Human and Elf doesn't really have a good relationship in this world so I can't blame them for this but now is not the time for this.

"Ah…don't worry about her. I can at least guaranteed that she wasn't an enemy." I said though judging by our situation a few days ago this word doesn't really hold much meaning but they didn't need to know about that.

"Hmph!" was what Fatima reaction as she turn away ignoring the rest of us. That only going to make you more suspicious you know so I suggest you stop with that. Look, even Tabitha was glaring dagger at her as she stand between me and Fatima as to put the distance between us.

"heh…" Siesta for some reason just proudly straight herself and the result caused her breast to jiggle a bit which caused a nice view I have to admit.

*twitch*

And for reason unknown to me Fatima seem to twitch slightly by Siesta action as she turn to glare at her and Tabitha for some reason looking depressed again as her hand went to her chest. Honestly I can never understand woman. Being single for 16 years straight would do that to you and my relationship with Louise wasn't one you would call a normal relationship but even so I still love her nonetheless.

"Thank for saving us but do you happen to know where…" before I could finish my word someone… or rather something interrupt me.

"yo, partner… long time no see. Did you add another girl in your harem while I was gone?" that voice is without a doubt Derflinger or Derf for short. He was a Sentient sword that was create by the previous Gandalfr Sasha using the Ancient Magic. And being Sentient of course he can talk and sometime it annoyed me to no end but even so I still prefer the Talking Derf than the Silent one. Oh… one more thing currently his consciousness reside in the Katana after his previous body was Broken due to Absorbing to much magic.

"You're as annoying as ever but glad to have you back." I reach out to Reynald who had been holding to Derf along with my Chevalier cloak. They must have found them on the way here so I guess that save some time on looking for them.

"We're also found these small weapons that seem similar to the one the musketeer squad use." Reynald said as he show me what appear to be the gun that Fatima use. It seems it was taken along with Derf when we were caught.

"That's mine!" in a flash Fatima snatch the gun from reynald who was fell backward by the sudden movement. Honestly she could have ask first.

"A-anyway… what the current situation on outside world." I ask Guiche considering that my only clue on the outside world was the frequent shaking that doesn't really explain what happening outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vittorio watch the scene with amuse face without a hint of clue of what had happened on the sky above him. Either he was confident that nothing could harm him or he have something that could protect him if the need arises no one could get an answer.

He watch after the bright light just now completely annihilated the giant that the Elf had summoned.

"Is that… the true void?" Louise can't help but feel awed. With a simple spell like that it was enough to annihilate something that not even a ten thousand mage combine together could defeat.

"Yes… although it isn't at it full power but that was the original power that was once wield by the Founder Brimir." From Vittorio word it was hard to believe that the power that was shown is still In incomplete form considering what was shown to her just now.

She want to ask him again about Saito but the sight of a Dragon land stop her as the rider reveal to be Julio got off from the Dragon.

"Julio!" the other person who had been quiet the whole time finally let out a sound as she noticed Julio riding on the dragon as she ran to him.

Julio after getting of the dragon went to the girl first as he spoke very familiarly.

"Sorry for making you wait my queen but I have return from scouting the area." Julio said though he didn't even mention a single bit about his encounter with the group of Elf.

"I thought I told you to call me Jossete as usual…" the girl pout a bit. Louise doesn't know what to make of the situation. It seems the girl Jossete that Louise had befriended while in the monastery does not recognize who she is.

That to be expected, after all she did using the fake name Vanessa and her appearance also change due to the Magic pendant so there no way for one to know that Louise was the and Vanessa was one and the same.

Even so watching the interaction between Jossete and Julio it was clear that Jossete was already madly in love with him though the same can't be said for Julio. Seeing that he was working with Vittorio it wouldn't be farfetched to say that Julio is only acting but for now it better if she pretend that she didn't know Jossete. It would only cause unnecessary problem if she reveal that she was Vanessa.

Even so it was surprising when she first saw the rune on Julio forehead. right now in the bridge there was Four void mage and two Void Familiar together and judging from the fact that the true void have just activate than Saito must be nearby.

If that's the case then Saito must be somewhere nearby and if her guess is correct than he must be somewhere in the ship.

Louise looks around. From this distance she could chant a short Teleportation spell to escape from here. With all the wall blocking her view there is a limit to where she could teleport to even so it may be possible.

Thinking back it was hard to believe that she herself would even think doing something like this. If it was her a few months ago she would probably just resign to her own fate. But now she is not the same as she was before.

Slowly bringing out her want Louise was about to cast Teleportation but her action was interrupt by someone.

"This is the end Vittorio!" with a *Bam* the door to the bridge open and from Saito came charging at the defenseless Vittorio.

*Clang*

Before he could reach Vittorio Julio step between them as he block Saito Sword with his sword.

"Saito!"

"Saito-san!"

Both Louise and Tiffania shout when they saw Saito.

"Tiffa and… Louise!"

Saito upon noticing them let down his guard for a second but that was all it took for Julio to strike him down or at least that was supposed to happen if not for a blade of wind coming straight causing Julio to dodge the attack instead of striking Saito.

"Julio!" seeing Julio being attack Jossete bring out her wand as she prepared to chant a spell but not before someone else came in the room

*Basha*

In an instant Tabitha land in front of Saito as if protecting him as she look around.

In an instant both Tabitha and Jossete eye met and this both of their eye widen. It feel as if they just look at the mirror version of them if not for the difference in clothing.

"N-nee-san?" Jossete talk though she appear unsure. After all right infront of her very own family and the very reason that she was taken to the Monastery in the first place. Not that she would hate her for it but right now her precious Julio was attacked by her own sister so she wasn't sure how to act on it.

"Jossete…" was Tabitha only word as her eyes fills with cautious with her protecting Saito.

"Oh… so the Lifdrasir himself have come to us… this will save some time for the awakening of the true power of the true void." Was Vittorio word.

"How can you still act like that? Now that we confirm that Saito is safe both me and Tiffa won't have any reason to cooperate with you." Said Louise as she cast a Teleportation spell while still holding Tiffania hand.

In an instant both of them disappear and reappear behind Saito. This was the first time she tried to bring someone else while doing a Teleportation spell but it seems to work just fine. She based this on by the fact that her own clothes and anything on her body was teleport along with her so she assume she could also Teleport with anyone that she touch.

"Louise… you were fine!" Saito said as he hugs Louise without saying another word.

"I-idiot… w-w-what do you think you're doing in front of this many people!" Louise tried to protest with her face red but her body doesn't show any resistance to Saito action at all. In fact inside she felt happy that she finally reunited with Saito again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

No one in the ship noticed at all but a few hundred meter above the ship a person no, there are two people watching the entire event on what happening on the ship.

"So… I wonder, why you leaked the information about that boy being kidnapped?" a figure of a Woman can be seen talking alongside another figure of a man on top of a Wind Dragon that they use for a ride. The woman have long dark green hair and she was wearing a dark blue blouse accompanied with a wide skirt.

This woman was once known as Foquet a famous thief that once have been a thorn on many noble in Halkeginia but right now she just a female mage Matilda who only accompanied her partner Wardes that is the other person with her on the Dragon.

"Putting our goal aside I just felt like it won't be right if his plan went smoothly."

At Warder word Matilda raised her eyebrow.

"That's it?" she can't help but ask. Shouldn't their goal be fine out whatever it is that caused Warder mother to went crazy? She wants to ask more but the Dragon that they rode start to move signifying that the area they were not safe anymore.

"It not safe here… let us land on the ship." Was Wardes word as the Wind Dragon slowly as to not be noticed land on the ship. Of course this action prove useless as Julio could easily detect them through their Dragon but they were in luck considering Julio right now were preoccupied with Saito and the other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vittorio… stop this war at once!" I said to him tried to be threatening and of course it doesn't work on a guy like him.

"Oh… if I don't… would you kill me? though I have to say killing me will only lower the Moral of the Army and will only allow the Elf to triumph against human… and if you think that was a good idea why don't you try?" he look at me with a calm look as if he already knew what my answer is.

That right… if the one responsible for the Holy Crusade were to die Moral will drop and many more dead bodies will rise. Not only that… even without all of that could I really kill him? I'm just your average Japanese civilian before coming to this world and the idea of me killing someone was not something I ever thought of. Could I really take another human life if it comes to that?

"Heh! The human might hesitate but it wasn't a problem for Me." with the sound of gunshot and with Gandalf enhancement I could practically see a bullet heading straight at Vittorio but…

"What?" the one who fired the bullet was none other than Fatima and I don't know when she came in but her face hold a disbelief look as Vittorio appear unharmed despite the fact that the Bullet should have pierced him already.

For an instance I thought I saw a whole similar to a [World Door] swallow the bullet for an instance so my guess that he must have use that to defend himself. Still for him able to cast without us noticing this guy wasn't one to mess with.

"An elf, How did she infiltrate here? Seeing an Elf Louise went on guard again as I tried to convince her not to… well we cant really trust her right now considering she was on the Elf side but right now that didn't matter.

"Wait Fatima! If we could stop the war then there no need to kill him anymore." I said trying to stop Fatima with little success as I can see the killing intent emanate from her.

"heh… it is to late already. There no way on stopping the Holy Crusade… after all this if for the survival of the Humanity in Halkeginia." He said despite being surrounded shown no sign of nervous. I can hear the sound of fighting outside but now not the time to focus on them. I can only hope that Guiche and the other could hold them off somehow.

Right now I have something I want to say to him about what he just said.

"you said there was a Key that could be used to save Halkeginia at 'Shaitan gate' but that was all a lie!" I've been to Shaitan Gate myself but there was nothing that resemble a switch that could stop the Windstone disaster that was about to befall Halkeginia.

"W-what did you just said?"

Another Figure enters the room. I wonder how they could enter this place easily considering they were guard everywhere but let just leave it at that. The Queen of Tristan, Henrietta and her personal Guard appear from another side of room.

"Queen Henrietta? No one told me that you will be visiting." Vittorio said though he doesn't look surprised by it despite the word that he just said.

"That not the point! Just what did Saito mean when he said that the key to stop the Windstone was a lie!?" Henrietta seems mad and I can't blame her. after all she did agreed with this Holy crusade that she have been opposed of just because there were no other choice but only to find out the choice was a lie.

Meanwhile Agnese was scanning the surrounding as she stick close to Henrietta trying to guard her the same that Tabitha did to me. I appreciate that but I'm kind of worried about Guiche and the other who are trying to stop the guard outside.

Vittorio was silent for a while but he finally spoke.

"Very well… I doubt there a point in hiding about it." he said and from his tone does that mean that he will finally told us the truth or will this be just another lie? "before I begin do all of you know what exactly is Shaitan Gate is?" he look at us and of course none of us have any idea what Shaitan gate already is. The only thing I found out about it that there seems to be many thing from earth near where the Shaitan gate is…

"Wait; don't tell me… it was connected to my world." I said and if it were true it make sense how so many items that should only exist on earth can be found near the gate.

"That was half correct. To be precise Shaitan Gate was a large magical Artifact that was create back when the Founder was still alive." He said and from there I can already guess what the device truly is. "Yes… in other word it was a Giant [World Gate!] Create by the Founder himself." He finished as the other listen trying to take in the information.

Just like how the mirror at the mansion in of Des Ornies work the same as [World door] than this Gate was another Void turn item that work as the gate between Halkeginia and Earth. But still… he still hasn't explaining the important part.

"That was nice of you to tell us but I don't see any connection of the Artifact that could connect two world with the Windstone threat all over Halkeginia." Henrietta seems to share what I thought as she ask Vittorio this question.

I don't see how it could solve the Windstone threat all over Halkeginia. No matter how great an Artifact It is but once the land start to rise it doesn't really matter at all.

"The large gate… world destruction… don't tell me!"

"Oh… it seems that the maid there have figure out the very purpose of the Shaitan Gate." Vittorio suddenly said and what did he mean by maid- gah! W-when did Siesta came in? I didn't even notice her. I thought I told her to stay outside for her safety! What with people appearing all out of nowhere all of a sudden… what next? Colbert Sensei will come out of nowhere? There no way something like that could happen… I think.

"W-what is it? What did you figure out Siesta." Louise asks Siesta who seems to have figure out what the purpose behind Shaitan Gate is.

"He planning to use the world gate to send all the human to Saito world." At Siesta word my eyes widen but before all of us could said anything a sudden earthquake, no… were on an airship right now so earthquake should be impossible or so it thought but when I look outside I can see a large chunk of ground was raised floating on the sky.

"Wha- this couldn't be!? It still early for it to happen!" it seems that this sudden earthquake managed to change the ever calm expression of Vittorio to a panic one. Well it not just him as all of us on the ship went to see the outside only to have our eyes widen.

The ground or rather the land itself was raised to the skies. Although it may seem significance but the fact is this Phenomenon happening everywhere. Not even anything was spared as one by one the land was raised and this also causes the war to a Halt.

A few Airship was destroyed as it was hit by the raising land and I can only hope some of them survived although the chance is slim. It wouldn't be exaggerated to say that the very Armageddon is taking place right before our eyes.

"W-what happen… I thought this place should be safe from Windstone threat!" from what he- wait. Were only knew because Vittorio told us so it could be possible that he lied about only Halkeginia is affected by the Windstone.

"Kuh… it still a few way before we reach the gate but I guess we didnt have the choice on the matter." Vittorio seem to mutter something. Just what is it he was planning?

Before I could ask suddenly the I can feel a scorching pain on my chest and when I noticed that my Lifdrasir rune had been glowing for some reason.

"""""Saito/Saito-san""""""

The other look at me worriedly and Louise with a glare turn at Vittorio.

"What did you to him!" she shouts and I can tell she was clearly mad right now. If she want she probably could cast a hundred explosions without and still have room left for more at least that what I see considering how angry she is.

"Nothing really… it's only his duty as a Lifdrasir to fuel the Void user with enough magic to cast a Void magic." While Vittorio was talking I can feel something is coming out from my body as if my very own life was being suck away by something. Just like that Vittorio start to chant something and if I have to make a guess it must be the [World Gate] spell and whether it could be good or not but seeing how he have deceive us many times my body move by instinct as I tried to muster any strength I could get.

it true that his method may save the people but I knew better. Once they found themselves on earth what would happen?

Will people on the Earth could really accept them? I have seen how the Noble of this world act and if someone like them were to be on Earth it could lead to a war on the human back on Earth and many more will died.

But say if I stop him right now… how will we escape destruction? The world will be destroyed and every living being will be gone. Could I allow such a thing? Argh…. This isn't like me! first of all I knew what he was doing cant be good for the human on this world or Halkeginia. If that the case….

"I wont… let youuuuu!" trying to whistood the pain I charged straight at Vittorio and just like before Julio was blocking my attack again.

"I can't let you do that." Julio said but this time thing will be different.

"heh… this time I'm not the only one." As I said this the other had also prepared to fight. There no way for Julio and that Jossete girl to fend off all of us. In term of number we have the advantage here.

"heh…" was Julio respond to my word as he reach for his pocket before he threw something that look like a seed… that was… crap!

As I fear the seed transform into a Gargoyle as the other was obstruct by them. Whatever it is that Vittorio spell is it must be important for him not to be interrupted. But there still hope… did he forgot that were have a mage that could annihilated entire Army on our side.

Looking behind I can already see Louise start her casting and…

[Explosion!]

With the spell finish the bright light start to engulfed the room. With Louise Explosion we could annihilated all the Gargoyle in one go and if you ask me isn't the other also will be affected that wont happen because Void Explosion can also differentiate between the target and none target meaning she can chose who she doesn't want to be affected by the Spell.

The light start to spread and with this the Gargoyle would have been annihilated or so I thought.

[Dispel!]

The light that should have annihilated the Gargoyle disappear in an instant as if it didn't even exist and across me I can see the Tabitha look alike holding out a wand. She must have been the one that cancel out Louise attack and for her to also have the same spell as Louise… is she an offense type as well?

"Why did you resist? Halkeginia, no… the entire world was beyond Save. That why I will cast a [World Gate] over the entire Continent to send them to this world known as Earth. With this people will be saved… why can't you see that?!"

What he said caused everyone to hesitated. Can't blame them but still… as I was hesitated the Airship shook and If I have to make a guess it must been hit by those raising landscape.

"Kuh… not enough, with this Distance it wasn't enough to cover the whole Halkeginia with the spell but… I can at least cover the whole area with the spell!" according to him he would need the Shaitan Gate as a catalyst to cast a worldwide World Gate but seeing that were nowhere near the Shaitan Gate the spell must have weaken considerably.

"Gah!" I shout in pain as I can the energy within me was being suck on by Vittorio to perform hie spell and then.

[World Gate!]

Just like that a bright light start to engulfed us… nom the light expand to the entire ship as it expand more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too far from Saito and the other a flying ship can be seen as it flew straight to where Saito is. Despite the raising ground the Ostland managed to dodge all of it thanks to Colbert superb driving but still it was almost impossible to dodge all of them if not for Kirche destroying any approaching chunk of rock that could damage the ship using her Flame spell.

The world right now was in turmoil. None was spared form the Raising of the ground and if Colbert have to guess he could said that every part of Halkeginia was like this. He was debating with himself whether he should turn back and tried to save as many people as he can but the thought was gone when he notice the ship that Saito was supposed to be held for.

It only a matter of time before he could catch up with the Ship but just as he was about to a sudden burst of light blind him and engulfed the whole Ostland. The light didn't stop there as it continued to expand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kuh… w-what with this light. I can't see anything. I wave my hand trying to grab anything.

"SAITO!"

That voice… it was Louise!

"Louiseeeeeee!" I tried to search for Louise despite this blinding light. For some reason I feel like I have to grab her hand no matter what or else there a chance that we won't meet again. Frantically I search for Louise within this blinding light and then…

FLAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The light start to intensified that I have even with my eye closed I can still feel it penetrating my eyes. Not only that I can also start to feel like my own body was floating on an endless Void and then…

"LOOUUIIIIISSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

I shout her name but it was futile as I start to feel my consciousness leaving me and then there was nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

?

"yosh… a bit more… a bit more…" a young boy about Thirteen Year old mutter to himself as he watch from behind the bush the 'Prey' that was about to be caught on his Trap.

Readying his bow the young boy known as Tigrevurmud Vorn the son of Urz Vorn the current lord of Alsace with located deep in the mountain near the boundaries between the Brune Kingdom and Zhcted was currently preparing to fire on arrow at the rope that was attached not too far from where his 'prey' was currently is.

By 'Prey' it was a just a wild Fox but even so even a wild Fox could be consider a Prey for a hunter like him. As soon as the Fox reach the designate location Tigre will release his arrow in order to cut down the rope to trigger the Net that was set above the Location where the Fox is about to step in. sure he could easily shoot down the Fox but right now he was thinking of practicing a new trap that why he have to do this.

Just a little more…. Just a little more…. Tigre slowly pull out the arrow preparing to shoot it and then….

FLASH!

A sudden flash startled down the fox as it escaped immediately for the area. Bird start to flew away as they were surprised by the sudden light.

Tigre for once was disappointed that the Prey had escaped but at the same time he was curious about the sudden flash. The Light is not from fire so he was kind of curious what sort of thing that could create a light like that.

"I think it came from this area…" Tigre mutter as he slowly walk to where the Flash had come from. After for how long he walk Tigre arrived at the wide open field where he assume where the light coming from and his eyes widen when he saw many large chunk of ground scatter around the area.

Though that not the only thing that Tigre found… at the center of the field there was a person, lying and Tigre immediately rushing to where the person is. As he got near he notice that it wasn't a person rather it was persons as there were two people lying on the ground looking unconscious.

One was female with a black hair wearing what appear to be a maid Uniform while the other was a Male with Raven hair and since his back was facing Tigre he can't make out his look but judging from the clothes Tigre was sure he was not a Brune citizen. In fact his clothes look weird that it look as if he came from different world. Strap on his back was a sword and the shape was a bit different from a sword that he used to.

"gah… I can't just leave them like this… I need to tell father." Tigre said to himself. He wasn't stupid enough to carry both of them by himself so for now it better he called for the other adult for help. Just like that Tigre ran to the village asking for help.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see… then you may leave now."

Say the King of Zchted, Victor as he dismissed one his people. Nearing 60 years old one may think that the king must look old and yes he was old with a Gray hair and beard carefully maintained, his skin was darkening, and his blue eyes were lacking in Vitality. Even so he was still a king of Zchted and his word is law if not for the existence of Vanadis.

The Vanadis was an eight chosen person who wield the magical tool known as ViraltDragonic tool. Vandais exist to protect the king of Zchted but he somehow can't help but fear their power. What if someday one of them were to betray the kingdom of Zchted that was something he have afraid the whole time dealing with Vanadis,

Even so they were nothing he could do considering that the Vanadis has exist since the Foundation of Zchted Kingdom. As he thought about this then all of a sudden.

FLASH!

A bright light cover the whole room stunning everyone. Victor cover his eyes but at the same he can't help but panicking a little. It could be an assasing and that mean his own life could be gone in anytime but it seems his worried was for naught as few time pass and yet nothing happen.

"Your majesty, are you safe!" he can hear one of the guard shouting as he slowly found his vision returning to himself.

When he opens his eyes he noticed the change in the room. Dirt scattering around the room but that not what caught his attention. In the middle of the room was a person laying. It was a blondish-pink hair female wearing a strange outfit and a black cloak with a stick on her hand.

"Is she an assassin?" One of the guard wonder as they start surrounding the unconscious person but as for Victor he can't help but think something is not right. The door to the throne room was still close and there is no other way to enter this room besides using the door and yet this girl just appear out of nowhere.

"Wait… the girl was not to be hurt. I want her to be treated immediately!" Victor said with a commanding tone. He can feel it… the girl was not just an ordinary human and if he guesses is correct perhaps he could use her to further remove the influence of the Vanadis.

Yes… but first of all he needs to find out just who is the girl. Perhaps she was sent her by the God himself… huh… if it was true that it could be interesting.

Victor chuckle to himself, the commotion right now seems to have attracted a lot of people perhaps it better for him to retreat to his chamber for now. With that said Victor stand from the throne room and slowly walk back to his chamber.

* * *

Finish… or I should said finally finish with the prologue. As you can see this mark the start of the crossover and this time I will involve a lot character from Zero no Tsukaima in it. In case you're wondering the timeline of this story it is set Three years before the Canon Madan no Ou start and I will probably make a lot of change on the World of Madan No Ou with an element from Zero no Tsukaima was include in the Universe.

Don't know when I could put the next chapter considering this fic is hard to write with how limited the information I could gain on Madan no Ou it might take a while for the next chapter to come. Add to the fact I my main Fic right now was Familiar of Devil so I probably focus on that first.

Anyway hope you guys enjoy the chapter and review is appreciated.


End file.
